


Lizzo Deserves Better Mr. Stark

by peterparkerlmao



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Lizzo - Truth Hurts, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tired Tony Stark, spiderson, yo I don’t know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerlmao/pseuds/peterparkerlmao
Summary: basically a bad one-shot where tony learns about peter’s music taste (featuring his love of Lizzo)





	Lizzo Deserves Better Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic and it kinda sucks? I also wrote it in thirty minutes and am basically procrastinating work soooo lol. I’ve been wanting to write something about peter surprising Tony with his music and so I guess I did. The song used is Truth Hurts by Lizzo (idk how to link). It’s unedited so sorry for mistakes. Only warning is that there is cursing.  
I hope you like it!

Tony was tired. 

So, so, _ so tired_.

It was three in the morning and he had just managed to finish the project he had needed to complete for weeks now, but he was working in the lab with Peter earlier that night and had decided it could wait. He was Tony Stark - he could make anything wait.

Peter had been staying on the weekends at the tower every other week for awhile now. He really enjoyed spending time with the spider-kid, especially because of how goddamn smart the kid had turned out to be. They had been working on some new electric webbing, but he had sent Peter to bed at one knowing the poor teen had to have been exhausted (And he does not want to give Hot May any more reasons to yell at him. It’s not fun).

But walking to his and Pepper’s room he heard some weird noises… coming from the kids room. He decided to investigate.

Noticing the kid’s door was opened a little bit he peered inside and was very confused. There, Peter Parker was sitting on the ceiling of his room doing what seemed to be chemistry homework, and badly dancing to the music from his phone (If this is what music is considered nowadays. God he sounds so old).

_ Why men great ‘til they gotta be great? _

_ Woo _

Okay, wait what?

Tony saw many **many** things wrong with this picture. First of all, it was _ three A.M. in the fucking morning. _ He had sent Peter to bed two hours ago to sleep, and he saw **no** sleeping happening whatsoever. Second of all… what on Earth was this child listening to?

And the worst part? Peter had begun to sing.

“I just took a DNA test, turns out I’m 100% that BITCH. Even when I’m cryin crazy. Yeah, I got boy problems that’s the human in me!”

Just… what?

Tony cleared his throat trying to get the poor kid’s attention but it wasn’t working. He prayed for the will power to deal with this and sighed before saying “Underoos?”

BANG

Welp the kid fell from the ceiling and that was not what he had been going for, but hey, it was progress. 

“Mr. Stark?!” Peter squeaked. It was somehow higher than Tony had thought was even humanly possible. The kid’s face clearly and quickly became a shade of what some could consider crimson. Peter was about to respond when he heard it. 

_ YOU COULDA HAD A BAD BITCH, NON COMMITTAL _

_ HELP YOU WITH YOUR CAREER JUST A LITTLE _

Stark had seen this kid in war against half the avengers yet he had never once seen this kid move faster than he did now. The kid jumped with panic to pause the song as his face went through the stages of grief. 

_ AND THAT’S THE SOUND OF ME NOT CALLING YOU BA- _

Panting, the kid looked up and tried to smile at Mr. Stark’s amused face. Little did he know his entire opinion of Mr. Stark was about to change. 

“Kid, what the hell are you listening to? How is that considered music? Also like _ why?” _

The aggressive change in Peter’s face was noticeable as it morphed into an incredulous glare. Tony was almost scared about what was going to happen next. 

“How dare you, Mr. Stark? No offense, but how dare you? Lizzo is a musical goddess and anyone who disagrees is just, like, wrong. DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO THE LYRICS? Cause they are so true! She is a bad bitch, she is the BADDEST bitch. You need to understand dude. Lizzo deserves better than this Mr. Stark. You know what? Imma make you listen to her. I’ll do it. She is the human embodiment of badassery and by the end of this weekend you will AGREE! AndomgIcan’tbelieveIjustyelledatyouI’msososorrybuttobefairIwasrightabouteverything. Sorry Mr. Stark!”

Tony didn’t know what to do. At this point it was still three in the morning, and he was still so tired. 

He took a deep breath, shook his head chuckling, and said “Okay, kid.” He turned to the light and switched it off. “Go to bed Pete. It’s too late for you to be up and I remember quite clearly telling you to sleep earlier. Go to bed.” 

Peter’s shoulders slumped. “Okay, Mr. Stark. Goodnight.”

Tony started walking but turned right before leaving. “I can’t wait to hear more of this Lizzo tomorrow in the lab Underoos. Goodnight, sleep tight, only let the spiders bite.” 

The last thing he saw was Peter’s bright smile in the darkness before closing the door. That was enough for one night. Tony needed sleep and he needed sleep now. 

And yes, maybe Tony indulges Peter and listens to a few of her songs. And maybe he buys her album. And _ maybe _Tony Stark is spotted at the next Lizzo concert near him with an unknown teenager. Who knows? Maybe he liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! Hope you liked it! I know my writing isn’t the best as this is my first fic and I do accept any constructive criticism. Maybe I’ll make this into a series with different songs. I don’t know. But uh tell me if you like it?


End file.
